Raven R White
by Shay Vixen
Summary: Harry Potter's granddaughter is Raven R. White. When a note appears in her mailbox saying she has been accepted to Hogwarts starts a new adventure in the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. With new characters along with the classic characters. Sorry I am not very good at these yet.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of the Weirdest Summer Ever**

**Chapter 1**

It was the end of sophomore year and I had just finished my exams. Summer had just started and I was happy to have to entire summer to myself. I hated school because I never seemed to fit in. So I tended to be a loner and bookworm, making the library was one of my favorite places.

As I walked up to my house I stopped at our mailbox to grab the mail. When I saw a letter addressed to me. As I walked inside I put the other mail on the counter and ran upstairs to my room. I threw my backpack down onto the floor and jumped onto my bed. Flipping around to a sitting position in midair and landed gracefully on the bed.

As examined the letter closely confused about why I would be getting one. All the colleges I was in contact with emailed me everything, along with the school and since I didn't have any friends its not like they would be sending me anything.

I eventually opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. When I unfolded the letter it did the weirdest thing. It flew up into the air in front of me and started reading the letter for me, to me. It said:

_Dear Raven R. White,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School for the newest generation of witches and wizards. To help teach the witchlings and wizardlies how to control their magic and become greatest Witches and Wizards of their generations._

_You are to report to school at the London Train Station at 9 ¾ by August 17 at 8:00 am. Accompanied by another student or Witch/Wizard guardian. If late you forfeit your position to another deserving student. _

_**Supplies Needed:**_

_Wand_

_School uniforms_

_At least 2 dresses and formal footwear_

_**Textbooks**_

_Wizards and Witches History Book_

_Botany Book Level 1 Textbook_

_Potions Level 1 Textbook_

_Mythical Animals Textbook_

_Spirit Animal Guide and How to Summon Them_

_Notebooks may be used at one's discretion_

_**Rules**_

_Magic may be used only on campus for first years during the school year_

_Basic spells may be used outside of school if discrete over summer_

_Pets are allowed (Although not advised)_

_You are not to leave campus without the permission of the headmaster_

_We await you and all your classmates arrivals in the Fall,_

_Headmistress Junly_

And with that the letter folded itself back up and landed on my lap, while I was sitting there in shock. Then not even five minutes later I heard my mom and dad walk through the door. They had a lot of explaining to do.

But thus began the weirdest summer ever.

Please Tell me what you think and if you enjoyed this story and I will try to post again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the waiting period I am just going to let you know that my school has exams next week and I am then leaving for vacation for the better part of June so I might not post for a while. I will probably post one last time and then leave but I will be back by the end of June. Also some chapters will be longer then others some may be only 400 words or 2,000 words it will all depend on how much I feel like is need to make a chapter complete. Also this is the first story I have ever let anyone see so your reviews are greatly appreciated even one person who wants me to complete this story telling me this encourages me to write which is why when I got my first and only review by CAPINGHEMOIS I spent the next two hours writing to complete this chapter. Even though it is the middle of the night here and i have school in 6 hours and haven't slept.

**I'm going to Hogwarts**

**Chapter 2**

As I went downstairs I looked at the envelope and tried to think of what I would tell my parents. I mean as a huge Harry Potter fan I was thrilled to think that this could be happening to me. But what if this was just a prank from the cruel kids at school. But that left me with two options either ignore it to keep my dignity if it is fake but risk losing what could be the best thing to ever happen to me. Or I could tell my parents and have them laugh in my face and give the kids who pranked me the satisfaction.

But just the possibility of it being real.

I steeled myself before going downstairs. My older brother Ian passed me and went up the stairs. I knew my parents had just picked him up from school. I didn't understand why he still didn't have a driver's license. It would make things a lot easier for my parents if he did but whatever his life and his loss.

"Mom! Dad! I need to talk to you!" I yelled. I knew any second now they would come to the living room to see why I was yelling. And I was right a second later they came into the living room.

"What do you need?" My mom asked not even looking up from her phone.

I held up the letter and showed them. My mom grabbed the letter from my hand and opened it. This time though it didn't start talking.

"Sweetheart," my dad started " the papers blank." Meanwhile my mom was looking at the letter like it had just told her Ian had killed someone. Once she was done she looked up at me. Then back down at the paper before she sent me to my room. She then went to her room, locked the door forgetting my dad and I. I then heard her talking to someone and assumed that she had called someone.

My dad then walked me to my room and locked me in before going back downstairs to check on my mom. I am so confuzzled by what just happened I don't even realize that my mom had taken my letter from me. Along with the information I need in order to get my school supplies and how to get to the school.

God how did my summer turn into such a huge mess. Just 12 hours ago I was in the middle of my last exam and panicking over not remembering how to do the chemistry problems. Now I was panicking over not being able to go to Hogwarts. And as someone who was a huge fan of Harry Potter for a number of reasons that was a huge deal.

The next morning I walked downstairs moping the entire way. I had sat in my room the entire morning not wanting to see my parents. I was still really sad about not being able to go and blamed my parents for it. I was well aware how childish I was being but it was the only way I knew how to rebel.

I had poured myself some cereal and milk into a bowl and was sitting on the couch watching the Dragon Ball Z Kai episode that I had recorded last night. When my parents cornered me.

My dad blocked the staircase and my mom blocked the garage door where my car sat. My only two ways to escape without having to run. And since my motto on running was I would only run if something was chasing me so if you ever saw me running you might want to start doing it too. Which eliminated my only other option. So I sat there and let them say what they wanted to say. And what they told me shocked me.

Apparently last night when my mom had locked herself in her room she called her brother, my uncle James. He lived in London with my aunt Kelly, cousin Jade, and my grandma and grandpa on my mom's side. She wanted to send me to live with them for the summer. My cousin Jade was a year older than me though.

Apparently they already knew all about this. But my parents were muggles. My mom's parents were witches and wizards so she grew up knowing about all this but never went to Hogwarts. And my dad was brought in on everything when he married my mom in the off chance that one of his kids was a witch or wizard.

But they decided since the only family that knew about this lived near where the school was anyway that I could spend the entire summer in London learning about the wizarding world. Which I was completely on board with. The only problem was I had to keep this secret from Ian.

Since he was born just a muggle he couldn't know about any of this until he was of age. I had never had to keep a secret from my brother before and wasn't quite sure I would be able to. Luckily I was going to be on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean keeping us apart. So it wasn't like I was going to have to face him everyday like I would if I was going to school here.

They then told me that they had bought a plane ticket for the next day. My mom held out my letter which I snatched from her hand and raced upstairs into my room and preceded to start packing my suitcase. I grabbed my favorite clothes and anything I thought I would need that I couldn't get there.

I was over the moon with joy about this and couldn't stop thinking about what house I would be sorted into. Although I had a nagging feeling that something awful was about to happen. But I just pushed that feeling into the back of my mind refusing to ponder it and ruin my good mood.

If I had known what was coming then I never would have ignored that feeling.

**Please leave a review so I know the next part of my story is wanted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hogwarts Express**

**Chapter 3**

Getting off the plane after the twelve-hour flight was a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because I finally got to get off this plane and was now in England, but was a curse because it seemed everyone else was as excited to get off this plane as I was.

Luckily for me, I always seemed to look like a 12-year-old and not a 16-year-old no matter how hard I tried I just had that type of face. Trust me my body looked 16 but my face looked supremely innocent. So putting on my best sad eyes and whimpering lip I managed to get passed everyone on the assumption that I had somehow gotten separated from my parents who were in the front of the plane.

And even though the story made no sense no one questioned me. Probably scared I would burst into tears. I was off the plane in 5 minutes. I made my way to baggage claim and found my luggage easily since I had it decorated purposely to stand out.

It was a bright turquoise suitcase. Covered in stickers from all the places I had been on vacation along with some anime stickers. But in the very center of it was a midnight black Raven.

Once I had my luggage I started scanning the crowd for my uncle, aunt or cousin. When I can't find them inside I head outside. Once outside I start walking around looking for them. I find them hanging out around a red Nissan Qashqai. I see my cousin Jade. With her fiery looking hair it's easy to spot her and then the rest of my family.

Jade is 5 foot 7, which brown eyes, and blonde hair that she dyed towards the bottom to bright red. My aunt was 5 foot 5 and had ginger-colored hair. My uncle had dirty blonde hair and was 5 foot 10.

As my uncle was putting my luggage in the trunk, which he called the boot. I looked at the cars and noticed how much smaller they were compared to the cars back in America.

As we pulled away from the curb and onto the busy street I started to stare out the window. We actually drove past one famous landmark, Big Ben. But it was insane how crowded the roads were and how narrow they are. How could cars even fit on them was a mystery to me.

We finally reached a tiny house, which I then realized was split into two houses. I was amazed by how people even managed to fit into the house. My parents had told me it was a four bedroom, 1 bath house so I was expecting at least a 2000 sq. foot house. Not this.

It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it wasn't great either. I was used to lots of room to stretch my legs and walk around along with a walk-in closet. I had a feeling that wasn't the case here.

When we finally got inside I realized it was a lot bigger. When I asked how they said, Why magic of course. Jade told me that it was a spell called Capacious Extremis an expansion spell that was used in crowded cities a lot where the houses were super tiny like in London. And just like that, they had taught me my first spell. Well, sort of; I now knew the name of a spell. Then I got to work on settling into my home for the summer.

When I first saw my bedroom I looked at it in horror it was a white color. All the bedrooms in the house were, and it was so boring. (I mean seriously who doesn't have some level of color in their house). But I had been hoping that my room was different. I knew it was in vain but still, I had to have some hope the room I was staying in wasn't such a horribly boring color.

A little bit later I decided to take a nap because I was exhausted from traveling all night and the time zone change.

And that's when the nightmares started and I got my first look at the dark side of the magical world.

**Guys I am leaving tomorrow and won't be around for a couple of weeks since I won't be in the country. But I will be back for a 24 hour period around June 9th and I will see about posting Chapter 4. But only if I can finish it in that time period. But if not I will be back around June 19 or 20th. So expect me to publish a chapter around then. I will be back for the rest of the summer after that and will see about posting more regularly after that but with my sleep issues, there is no guarantee I will be able to. **

**Also, chapter four is when we start to get more into the other main characters and more importantly the magical world. Also if there is any character you want to be revised that I am not already doing then please make a request and I will try my hardest thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read up to this point! I really appreciate it and you! :D ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Diagon Alley**

I had been here now for two weeks and it had been a very interesting two weeks. For the first few days, I had played at being a tourist because I wanted to see all the landmarks that made London, well, London. I had been close to Big Ben, had seen the palaces and had seen the London Bridge along with some other less important places.

I also made the acquaintance of the subway stations. And since I had only used the subway in foreign countries, since in Florida there were no subways, it was extremely confusing. So the first couple of times by myself, I had ended up lost.

At my uncle's house, I found the library and spent a good portion of my time there learning everything I could about the new world I had found myself in. I loved to read; and, I soon discovered that my grandma on my mom's life was an avid reader and learning loved new things.

I think it had endeared me to her when I was younger because she was always giving me new books to read, including some about a mythical world. Which I am now starting to think is less of a mythical world and more of the world I am learning about right now.

But anyway those were the good things I had discovered here. But there was a darker side to everything I found when I laid my head down to rest. The times when I felt evil and heard a voice that made me feel icky both inside and out.

Sometimes I would be in a dark corridor with lots of doors that I couldn't open and seemed never-ending. Other times I would be in a cemetery, but otherwise, it would be the same in other ways. Always a man talking to me and I would never see him. Sometimes I would see an outline of him but he would always hide in the shadows while at other times it would just be his voice echoing around me. I would wake up in a cold sweat and sometimes have a scream in my throat or tears running down my face. I had gone through great lengths to hide it from my family. I don't know why but something in my gut told me that if I told them then it wouldn't end well for me.

But today was a big day for me and I wasn't about to let anything ruin it. I had read all about Diagon Alley and its importance to the wizarding world and the students both new and old that were preparing for Hogwarts. I knew I would get my robes and school uniform, along with my wand and maybe even my own pet. I could get an owl, cat, or toad, along with other animals but those were the main ones allowed to Hogwarts.

So when Jade and my uncle James led me to a wall I was extremely disappointed until I realized that it was hidden by spells of concealment. When the wall opened and I stepped inside Diagon Alley for the first time. I was awed and starred around me in amazement. I caught my cousin Jade and uncle James' amusement at my reaction. And felt a blush come on from embarrassment at being laughed at and mumbled shut up to them which just made them laugh harder.

As we started walking around Jade and my uncle let me explore a little bit and just followed me around and answered my questions. After a little bit though uncle James decided that we should probably start shopping for school things. And since Jade had started Hogwarts last year they already knew what I would need. We started with school uniforms, then went to books, where I got more than a couple of books more in-depth about animals in the wizarding world.

We then took a break and went to an ice cream store called Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. God, the way the British spelled some words were so weird to someone who had grown up in America. I let Jade pick for me since I had never even heard of some of the flavors. Jade picked out a flavor called Butterbeer. I didn't know what that was but Jade swore to me it was the best flavor ever. I also learned that ice cream was expensive in England. 5.28 euros translated to $5.99 all for a cup of ice cream. Once it was paid for we sat down. Jade also had Butterbeer flavor and uncle James had Granny Smith flavor whatever that was.

There was a bell on the door that jingled whenever the door was opened. That I thought was cute but since there weren't a lot of people coming in and out of the store right now it was doing it often. So when the bell did jingle it caused me to look up. I saw a group of three people that looked about my age walk in.

There was a boy with silver blond hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. A girl with black hair and black eyes and almost tan looking skin and a boy with black hair, black eyes, and sallow colored skin. They were talking with each other and laughing and it made me wish I had friends that I could do that with. I also had a gut feeling like a fishing line drawing me to them.

As if they could hear my thoughts they all stopped and stared at me. I started to get up to introduce myself when Jade grabbed my wrist and I looked over at her and my uncle for the first time since the group had walked in and saw that my uncle had narrow eyes and Jade had a glare on her face. Ice cream forgotten they got up from the table and Jade while still holding my wrist gave me no choice but to go with her.

Once outside Jade, still holding my wrist in a death grip, told me not to go near them because they were going to end up in Slytherin and I would end up in Gryffindor.

After a while they returned to normal as if nothing had happened, we went to get my wand. The wand shop was called Ollivanders and the owner was named Oliver Ollivanders. After a few tries with a couple of different wands, I found a wand. Or should I say that the wand found me? My wand was Ebony wood with a Dragon core, 12 ½" and supple flexibility. And it came flying at me, literally, when Oliver accidentally knocked into a pile of wands and it was catapulted at me and out of the box.

I wanted to check out the pet shop Magical Menagerie because I was curious about the type of pets that they would have. My uncle and Jade decided to wait outside. When I entered the shop I was so focused on looking at all the animals I didn't see the white animal that was running on the shelves right above me. Well, I didn't until it jumped into my arms and climbed onto my shoulder, laid down and started sleeping like it was the most natural thing to do.

A lady, who I assumed was the pet store owner, and whose name I couldn't remember even though I knew I had been told, came up to me and started talking to me.

"I have never seen the ferret act like this before. She usually just ignores everyone or hisses at them. But she seems to really like you."

And not even five minutes later I owned a pet ferret named, Melody. Who was sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. Jade and my uncle looked at me questioningly and I promised to explain later.

Since we had finished getting all of my needed school supplies and we had been here for a majority of the day we were heading home. As we were walking out of Diagon Alley I was walking faster than Jade and my uncle and was lost in my thoughts. So even though my uncle and Jade were screaming.

"Raven. Raven! Stop!"

I didn't hear them until I had bumped into the people and been knocked on my butt. And Melody was not happy to be woken up and thrown from her comfy spot on my shoulder and was making it well known to everybody. When I started to apologize to who I had bumped into I looked up. It was the three kids from the ice cream parlor. And before I had even finished apologizing Jade and my uncle had grabbed my arms and had me up and walking. With Melody busy climbing up my arm.

Later that night I climbed into bed thinking about how it had been such a crazy day. And when I fell asleep I wished to be anywhere else in the world. Because the dream man was back and this time he wasn't hiding what he looked like. I was in a cemetery and gravestone that had some old faded name on it.

"Hello, Raven." Said the ugly looking man.

"Who are you?" I asked

"You really don't know me. How disappointing I would have thought that your grandfather would have at least mentioned me at some point." He said sounding disappointed but not at the same time "But since you really don't know who I am I will tell you. I am known as he who shall not be named but some call me Lord Voldemort."

**Chapter 5 will be posted when in a couple of weeks once I am back in the country and can continue writing. Also, I will be starting to post on Wattpad soon. I will still be posting here but if some of you like Wattpad better then Fanfiction then you now know. The title will be the same and I will still be using this name. Also later in the story, I will be asking for your opinions but right now it is just an intro chapter 5 everything gets way more intresting in my opinion. And thanks for being patient. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, it took this long to update. My plane was delayed and it took me three extra days to get back to America. But on the brightside, I have chapter 6 also ready to be posted and will do that a little later. Now that it's summer vacation I should be able to post at least once a week. For the next month depending on how much time I spend writing. Also, you owe a lot to my Writing Squad because they helped me make these chapters when I was suffering from writer's block. So thank you J, thank you K and thank you E for helping me. And now the chapter you have been waiting for chapter 5. . . **

**The Hogwarts Express**

**Chapter 5**

Summer was over now and today was finally the day. I was finally going to go to Hogwarts after over two months of waiting. She looked over the room she had called her own for the past two months. It looked just as bare and boring as it had when she had first arrived. And with one last look around she turned off the light and closed the door.

I had all my stuff with me and my school outfit in my backpack. Her aunt and uncle had driven Jade and me to the train station and were going to see us off. When we were walking down towards the entrance to the train station 9 ¾. Jade suddenly let out a squeak and ran towards two elderly people.

Harry Potter was back at the train station 9 ¾ again. Nothing much had changed on the platform since the first time he had been there in 1991. If he closed his eyes and could still remember it all and it brought a smile onto his wrinkled face. He was here to see his favorite grandchild Jade off. And to watch Raven go off to Hogwarts.

Harry had a greatly loathed his other granddaughter Raven. She always made his scar hurt and showed Slytherin traits which would damage the reputation of the Potter line. He was upset that she was going to Hogwarts. What upset him, even more, was that she had his eyes the same eyes of his mother when she was such a disgrace.

On the flip side, Hermione Potter was extremely happy for her favorite granddaughter to be starting Hogwarts this year. She would never admit this to anyone, especially her husband but after the end of the war, she found herself more like Slytherin than Gryffindor. And was happy her granddaughter was breaking the Potter mold because Hermione already knew that Raven was Slytherin. Raven did have the qualities of a Gryffindor but she would fit in better at Slytherin and Hermione knew it. She loved her granddaughter. Raven always reminded Hermione of herself. Since Raven was a bookworm just like herself and always thirsted for knowledge.

I watched as my grandfather hugged Jade while giving me a dirty glare. Meanwhile, I went up to my grandmother and hugged her. My grandma had always favored me the way my grandpa favored Jade.

After a lot of tense and awkward conversation, the train blew its whistle telling us to get on the train and get ready to depart. Grandma pulled me aside and handed me a book that looked really old and inside it was a map. The book she said was old and would tell me anything I asked it. The map was called the Marauder's Map and I should use it very discreetly and not tell anyone about it.

After that Jade dragged me onto the train where we waved goodbye to our family before we went looking for a compartment. The first couple were all full but the fifth compartment only had three people in it. The same people from Diagon Alley.

When we opened the compartment door to look in they stopped talking and looked up at us.

"Raven, let's move on we can find my friends but we shouldn't be seen with these lowlives from Slytherin." Jade said while moving to grab my wrist and drag me with her.

"Look, Jade, you might not want to sit in here with these "low lives" but I actually do want to stay here so you can go hang out with _your_ friends." I said to her.

"Look, Raven, your new to this world so I know you don't understand this but hanging out with them is committing social suicide. Plus our parents and grandpa wouldn't like it." She said like that would change anything.

"Well, I would rather hang out with them than your friends. I've met the bitches you call friends. And as for our parents do you always do what they want you to do. And screw grandpa _the great and powerful Harry Potter_." I said the last part with an eye roll. "He doesn't give a damn about me so why should I give a damn about what he wants from me."

The look on Jade's face was a look of humiliation and her eyes flickered behind me and I realized why when I heard a snicker. I had embarrassed her in front of people she considered below her. And as I saw a tear trail down her face as she ran from the compartment I realized I had taken it too far.

I was tempted to run after her but knew that would do nothing but make her more upset and there was a chance I wouldn't even be able to find her. So I sat down and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Raven."

The one with silver blond hair and grey eyes introduced himself as Draco Malfoy II. He then points to the girl and says Rowan and then points to the boy and says, Severin. The way he says it makes me think he would rather be anywhere else with anyone else. I'm also just going to assume that what he said was their names. I think silently.

I notice the boy who introduced himself is missing a part of his left eyebrow. Draco is sitting with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face along with a little chuckle and I just assume he is still thinking about the fight he witnessed between me and my cousin which makes me a little pissed.

"Hey, asshole lose the attitude." I tell him. I hear snickers coming from his two little friends Severin and Rowan and he hears it to because he gives them death glares which immediately get them to stop laughing.

Things then become just a smidge tense and by a smidge I mean you could cut the tension with a knife. And then I hear a voice "Anyone wants to buy some candy from the trolley dearies?" Draco relaxes then and buys a candy called a Chocolate Frog. He buys four of them and hands one to me.

When I open the box the chocolate frog jumps out of the box and onto my check. It feels just like a frog would. Its feet felt sticky and slimy and I love it. I burst out laughing and Melody finally peaks her head out to see what's going on. The look on Draco's face when he sees me laughing is of surprise and a little anger. But when he sees Melody he jumps and lets out a little shriek while falling onto the floor to try to get away from Melody. Causing me to laugh harder.

The frog then proceeds to jump onto Melody who in turn starts trying to see what is on her before I grab the frog and toss it out the open window. I look in the box the frog came in and see a card with a picture of someone names Salazar Slytherin. I had no idea who he is but it's still cool. Especially when the picture moved around.

Draco was looking at this girl named Raven like she was insane because to him she was. She was wearing a muggle outfit with a shirt that said "I'm not high maintenance, you are" a jean jacket and leggings with swirls on them and combat boots. While he was in his traditional robes and wizarding clothes. But he also found her interesting and entertaining and very little entertained or interested him. Because of that, he decided he wanted to keep her around for a while. He had a feeling that with her around his very boring life was about to become a lot more interesting.

**This chapter was one of the more fun ones to give you an idea about what the character is like. Also, chapter 6 was a very fun chapter to write for me and the one that K,J helped the most with.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys sorry about not posting for a while. I just got back from another trip and forgot to post it before I left. I have had this chapter finished for a while and just kept forgetting to post it. I have also been having severe writers' block on this story that only just stopped last night. Anyway, I am home with my laptop for the rest of summer and I honestly do hope I have more time to write and post this story especially since I have ideas for the next three chapters. Also, I have had another idea for a fanfiction so I am going to be working on that also. Just wanted to let you guys know and thank you for being patient. **_

**The Sorting Hat**

**Chapter 6**

As we approached Hogwarts Draco advised me to put my robes on. Ever since the frog incident just a few hours ago we had all grown a lot closer than you would think possible. Rowan explained the house system to me and what each house was. He told me a lot about the wizarding world and how his family was extremely traditional and a pureblood house still.

We had spent a lot of time asking each other questions. One of the first they had asked me was why I had an accent. I told them it was because I was from America. And then asked them why they had an accent which confused them until they realized that I was making a joke.

I promised him that if we were still friends next summer he, Rowan, and Severin could spend it with me back in America. Severin was extremely quiet and didn't speak often but when he did he was very blunt but he said things that needed to be said.

When we arrived and got off the train a red-headed mustached Irish guy in green robes was yelling at all the first years to follow him to the boats.

The lake had dark and murky waters but towards the top, you could see pretty mermaid looking fish. The lake was covered in fog.

We followed him into the boats which began to row on their own. About halfway through the lake, the fog began to lift and we caught our first sight of Hogwarts.

It was a large stone castle that seemed to touch the night sky. It looked like it was a thousand years old castle. Some of the windows glowed with a warm looking light. Looking up at the sky, the stars were twinkling and there were a couple of clouds. You could see the moon peeking out from behind one of the bigger clouds.

We arrived at Hogwarts and were lead off the boats. The loud Irish man barked at us to follow him and we went through seemingly endless hallways and stairs. At last, we reached a really big dining room full of loud students and teachers. The ceiling was a reflection of the night sky outside and the floating candles used to light the room. Rowan must have noticed because she said: "Don't worry, it's just a spell that they put on the hall to make it look better."

"Yeah, that wasn't my concern my concern was the red hot wax dripping from the candles." I said to her. She just stares at me like I'm crazy.

We continue walking inside the dining room until we get to a stool with a ratty old hat on it. The Irish dude tells us to line up. And he calls out our names one by one. The first one called up was a boy named Louie Lovegood. The hat shouted out Ravenclaw. Shit! The hat talks. I look around to see if anyone else is surprised. But everyone looks like this is normal and I wonder if I was slipped a drug.

Each time the hat called a different name with no sort of pattern. They eventually called Draco up, and the hat called out Slytherin immediately. Then they called out the name I was dreading. My own.

I walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head.

"_Well, this is interesting another Potter with a house dilemma. Gryffindor the brave and chivalrous. Slytherin ambition and cunning. Both fit you. Both would do great things for you. Ummm. Choices, choices. Well, I think it's only fair that I let you decide since your grandfather got the final say when it was his time."_ The hat says.

"_Please, anything but Gryffindor. They are so uptight and so boastful." _I said beggingly to the hat.

"_Not Gryffindor, eh? Okay then. _SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted to everyone.

I was so grateful to be able to sit down next to Draco and the other Slytherins. Towards the end of the sorting Rowan and Severin came to sit with the Slytherins along with twenty-five other new Slytherins. Twenty-nine in total were first-year Slytherins out of the new class.

Then someone with salt and pepper hair stood up and droned about rules of where we were allowed to go and where we weren't. I zoned out while he was talking. Until he raised his monotone voice and said dig in. The food then appears on the table. It's a huge feast with lots of desserts. The food is piled high. I go straight for the dessert. Like any sane person would do.

At one point I saw my cousin Jade and smiled at her all; I received back was a death glare from her and her bitch squad. Guess she still wasn't over earlier. Whatever, not my problem.

Later after the feast was done the older Slytherin students tell us to follow them to the common room. Whatever that is. We go down the stairs away from all the other houses. Into what they call the dungeon. Which sounds very overdramatic. It's dark, moist, and smells. I was okay with the fact that it was dark, the dark was an amazing place. It was quiet and tended to scare the normal people away.

The Slytherin common room. There was a large flat screen tv, and the wall had a magical Wi-Fi password. There were bean bag chairs, foosball, and ping-pong. There is a second level where there is a gap but near the walls, there is a floor with railing keeping you from falling. The second level's walls are covered in books and a spiral staircase takes you from the first floor to the second. It reminded me of the school library from Miraculous Ladybug. Except for the fact that the first level was not surrounded by books.

On the first floor, there were a couple of different hallways. I would probably end up exploring later. But two had signs. One said Girls the other said Boys. I headed towards the one that said, girls. It lead to a hallway with lots of doors with two names on each of them. I went looking for the one with mine. Mine was the last room to the left in the hallway. There was another hallway that leads to other rooms for the other Slytherin girls. The door that had my name on it also had Rowan's so I assumed that meant she was my roommate. I opened my door and glanced back only to see the door across from mine had no names on it and when I went to try to open it, it was locked.

I then went back to my room and saw how huge the room was. There was a living room with a TV, a computer, a couch, and a kitchen. Then there were two rooms right across from each other. It reminded me of a college apartment. I opened one door and saw Rowan sitting on her bed, with her head in a book that read Advanced Potions. And all her suitcases already there and unpacked. I knew we were going to be getting ready for bed soon. But I wanted to ask Rowan something that had been nagging at me for a while but didn't want to bring up to my family.

"Hey, Rowan?" I asked. She looked up at me. "I had a question for you," I said.

"Okay, shoot." She said back to me.

"Whose Lord Voldemort?"

_**Hey, guys if you see any plot holes or plot problems feel free to point them out to me and I will go back and edit it or explain it away later. Thanks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! **

**Sorry for being inactive for so long I've had a lot going on in the past few months. I've had mountains of schoolwork. And about a month back my cat, Blackie, and my grandma died within three days of each other. And for those who are interested my grandma is the one who inspired this book and the relationship between Raven and Hermione. So writing this story was hard and at one point I debated taking it down. But she was so proud of this book and me. And I know she would have wanted me to keep writing this. **

**So I will, but just so you know I am changing where this book was going and I am working on cleaning it up, editing wise and will be taking out some stuff to fix some plot holes I found.**

**And with that I have also had writers block, like the worst case of it ever to the point where you will notice that as you progress through the chapter my writing isn't as good and I reached a point where I need to move past this chapter so at the end of the chapter I will just tell you what happens and let you imagine the rest. **

**Sorry for being so inactive and I can't promise to post regularly because I have exams coming up soon but I have already started chapter 8 and I will try to have the Christmas chapter up to around Christmas. That I can promise.**

**Thanks for your patience! And now... what you've all been waiting for... Chapter 7**

First Day Surprises

Chapter 7

Rowan looked at me and almost completely emotionless except for the fact that she had tensed up and her eyes held terror. The only response she gave me was this,

"He's like wizard Hitler."

Before she turned her head back to her book. I guessed from her reaction he was bad news and decided to not bring it up again.

The next morning I woke up with a piece of paper lying on my desk. It said:

_**Classes**_

_**Charms**_ _**Room: 2E**_ _**Third floor**_

_**History of Magic**_ _**Room: 4F**_ _**First Floor**_

_**Transfiguration**_ _**Room: 1B**_ _**Ground level**_

_**Flying Lessons Lawn near the Forbidden Forest**_

_**DADA**_ _**Room: 3C**_ _**Third Floor**_

_**Herbology**_ _**Room: Greenhouse**_

_**Potions**_ _**Room: Dungeons**_

_**Astronomy**_ _**Room: Astronomy Tower**_

I put the paper down and started getting dressed in my robes. I grabbed my wand and headed out of my room, leaving Melody curled up on my bed fast asleep. I knocked on Rowan's door before I left but no one answered. I assumed she had headed to breakfast before me. So I decided to make my way to the Great Hall.

As I left the Slytherin Common Room I ran into Draco. We walked for a few moments in silence, Draco looked content to walk in silence, but I was never good at being quiet.

"Sooo Draco, where's Severin?" Draco looked at me annoyed for disrupting the silence.

"I could ask the same of you." He said irritated.

"Woah, you woke up on the wrong side of the broomstick this morning," I said jokingly at him. But this only seemed to irritate him even more, because he sent me a death glare before quickly walking away from me. I ran trying to keep up with him. But he outran me.

Eventually, I reached the Great Hall. When I got there people stopped talking to look at me before they all started whispering. I walked over towards the Slytherin table and sat down. I noticed how Draco was glaring at me, Rowan couldn't meet my eyes and Severin had a similar expression to Draco.

I felt someone staring at me and turned around to spot Jade looking at me from the Gryffindor table while whispering something to the girls around her before they all started laughing.

I didn't have to take this. I got up and left the Great Hall with my head held high. I wasn't running away, I was making a strategic retreat. I thought to myself.

Rowan watched Raven make a "strategic retreat" out of the Great Hall and felt kinda sorry for her. After all, Raven had been standing up for them, something no one had ever done, and it had gotten her alienated for her cousin and most of her potential friends.

She listened to her friend, Draco, complain about Raven all through breakfast. He kept going on about how she addressed him and how annoying he thought it was. Meanwhile her twin brother, Severin was brooding about what Rowan had told him. She had snuck out early this morning to tell him.

Severin was not happy to hear that someone was asking about LV. After all, it was his fault that our father had almost died. He was the one who ordered Nagini, the snake, to kill him for the elder wand. Unfortunately for LV our father managed to survive.

She kinda felt bad about the way they were treating her but they weren't the friendliest bunch in general, let alone to someone who thought she was our equal and looking to join our ranks.

My first couple of classes were interesting especially since I knew a lot of what they were saying since I had spent all summer reading and learning everything I could.

But the classes weren't as fun because I was alone. But that all changed when Flying class started.

Flying class is the last class of the day for us first years. As we walked out to the lawn there were twenty-something brooms laying on the ground and our teacher standing in front of them, watching the crowd of rowdy first years coming towards her. Our flying teacher had red hair, bright brown eyes, and was on the shorter side being probably 5'5''. I felt like I had met her somewhere before.

She blew a whistle causing us to all fall silent and look at her. "Listen up, I'm Madam Weasley. I will be your flying instructor. Today we will be covering the very basics of flying. Now go find a broom and stand next to it."

And like that everyone was scrambling to find a broom. One everyone had found a broom she started giving more directions.

"Now stand on the left side of your broom and reach your right arm over the broom and shout "UP!". If you're successful the broom should jump into your hand." Madam Weasley said. I watched as everyone struggled to get it to lift into their hands like they wanted.

I decided to give it a try too. "UP!" I shouted. The broom jumped into my hand surprising me. I stare at the broom in my hand in awe, before looking up only to find everyone is staring at me and Madam Weasley is clapping her hands.

"Well done, Miss Raven," Madam Weasley says to me "Now then," Madam Weasley calls, causing everyone to start staring at her. "Because at least someone has managed to call their broom, we will move on to the next part of the lesson... Flying!" She looks over at me "Raven because you are the first one to call your broom to you I would like you to try first."

I looked to her for instructions. "Just mount the broom and do what feels natural." Listening to her I mounted the broom and just hoped that I wasn't going to fail.

Listening to my instincts I pushed off the ground. From there I leaned forward slightly causing the broom to slowly move forward. I quickly got the hang of it.

It was amazing to fly around, feeling the wind whipping around you, watching the world blur around you as you speed by. When Madam Weasley blew her whistle, announcing it was time for me to come down. I was so disappointed.

When I landed though Madam Weasley came up, grabbed my arm and started dragging me with her. The shocked expressions on my classmates' faces didn't really help me.

Eventually, I spoke up, "Uhh, Madam Weasley, where are we going?"

"To the Headmistress's office."

"What! Why?! I haven't done anything wrong!" But before I could protest more, the Headmistress's office guarding gargoyle had appeared and we were on our way up to her office.

Once we had reached the top, we came face to face with a sight I wished I could forget even as it burned forever into my retinas. Sitting in front of me was a man, with shoulder-length, oily-looking hair, changing spit with the auburn-haired, headmistress, who had made the speech to us. Desperate to look away, I glanced at the only other person in the room, Madam Weasley. Who looked a combination of grossed-out and knowing. After a minute Madam Weasley, cleared her throat causing the Headmistress and the man she was kissing to jump away from each other. And when they did I finally got a look at the black-haired man's face. He looked strangely familiar, I just couldn't figure out why.

_What happens is Raven is introduced to Headmistress Junly and her husband Snape, who doesn't like her thinking she is stuck up like her cousin and wants fame. Ginny wants Raven on the Quidditch team even though she is only a first year. Snape, being Snape, sneers at the idea, and mentions how the last time an exception like that was made was for Raven's grandpa, Harry. And asked Ginny and headmistress how well that turned out last time. But at the mention of Harry, Raven turns down being on the team because its something he did and how she wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. And mentioned how she was more like her grandmother who loved to read. Which unbeknownst to Raven, endeared her slightly to Snape. Making him hate her a little bit less._

_Snape ends up saying: "You know what, maybe you on the Quidditch team isn't such a dreadful idea." Raven goes to interrupt "Bu-" Snape just continues cutting her off: "Yes! I can see it now if you play you can help us take down the Gryffindors. The sworn enemies of Slytherin, and the team your grandfather played for. And child before you object again. Think of this as the ultimate way of saying piss off to your grandfather. It will also gain you the popularity you teens desire." And with that Raven is convinced and agrees to join the Quidditch team._

**Please review**

**Again sorry for the crappy ending. **


End file.
